The Point of No Return
by Valda
Summary: He wanted me…all of me. I couldn’t know about the world’s darker more lustful side. I was meant to remain his. Not anymore. For we've passed the point of no return. lemon. StarRedX For DIWaRrIa’s Bday!


_**The point of no return**_

**_He wanted me…all of me. I couldn't know about the world's darker more lustful side. I was meant to remain his. Not anymore. StarRedX for D-I-WaRrIa's Bday!_**

_**Beware of Robin bashing! He's a bit of a bstard in this fic, if you love Robin then I wouldn't read this, we're going by D-I-WaRrIa's rules! **_

**_Also there'll be a lemon, so read with caution if you don't like them. So minors if you will…you'll have to leave, unless you've entered puberty early and all that jazz…_**

_**I own nothing! Accept that I kidnapped Red X and he's locked in my downstairs cupboard…anywho!**_

_**On with the show!**_

**Happy Birthday D-I-WaRrIa **

_Past the point of no return - no backward glances, the games we've played till now are at an end…_

There had always been apart of life that had never fully been explained to her. Things she'd been too embarrassed to ask her friends, afraid they'd laugh or worse cringe in her presence. But as she walked through the mall of shopping with her friends these questions were plaguing her. It wasn't that she was just a curious person; it was the looks she was receiving. She had always received these looks when she walked through the city. She thought it was her appearance; it was quite strange compared to a normal human. But the looks never stopped, so she wondered if there was a different meaning. What she also noticed was that it mostly the male population that gave her these 'looks'. She'd never asked Robin because when these men were looking at her Robin always seemed to get into the worst moods. Snapping out at people and pushing a few away on occasion. So Starfire was used to ignoring them, and blocking out any voices that called her name, or others seemed to whistle at her…earth was such a confusing place…

Noticing her friends walking towards the music store she followed quickly, trying not to fly out of habit, it seemed to unnerve the citizens sometimes or attract small children. Not that she minded but a gaggle of small children asking for a flying ride did grow tiresome pretty quickly. Entering to loud store the titan's scattered, expect for Robin who waited for her at the entrance, they walked through the records, Robin browsing through artists while Starfire followed, looking around the vast room and it's many posters and advertisements. Robin, who was captivated by an album he'd picked up didn't notice Starfire walked towards a large poster album and flicked through, recognizing very few of the groups and artists. She cocked her head to the side as one with a man with dark hair who was in what looked like a red waistcoat, his mouth open with a microphone held on the side, three similar looking men stood around him, various instruments in their hands. Starfire studied the poster, looking at the deep emotion in the man's eyes, as though every feeling of sadness, anger and despair was in one moment caught on a camera…it was strangely beautiful.

"That's Brendon…he's the shit." A deep voice rumbled from behind Starfire, she turned quickly, shocked that she did not notice the stranger earlier.

"Please, who is this Brendon?"

"You know…Panic at the disco?" The boy tried, but on a closer inspection she realized he was probably a man. A head taller than her, a fairly muscular build with sparkling brown eyes, he had dark brown hair, almost black that hung handsomely in his eyes. Starfire smiled at him brightly.

"I am sorry stranger, but I do not know of this band…" Starfire answered, but the stranger waved it off.

"Hey no worries" He said smiling, revealing dazzling white teeth. "Not everyday I get to meet a cutie like you…" Starfire's eyes widened at the familiarity of his words.

"E…excuse me?"

"Starfire?" The one in question turned to see Robin storming towards her, Robin walked past her to stop right in front of the stranger, his face a picture of anger and jealously. Starfire frowned slightly confused, why was Robin so angry, she had simply been making a new friend. The man simply held his ground, not at all intimidated by the carnival coloured superhero before his eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" Robin snarled at him, confusing Starfire even more, what was wrong with him? Why was he so angry?

"What? Can't a guy talk to someone these days?" The man answered, his eyes darkening slightly, it seemed as though the man did not like Robin almost as much as Robin didn't like him.

"No, wanna say something otherwise?" Robin replied coolly, anger still seeping from the mask. The man crossed his arms, bringing himself up to his full height, which so happened to be taller than Robin.

"You know for a superhero you're a little rude _kid._" The man replied just as coolly, a gleam in his eyes, as if daring Robin.

Starfire blinked, not knowing what to do, she was feeling a slight familiarity with this stranger, and it was unnerving her. Robin obviously didn't want to face this man, for he turned on his heel, practically spitting sparks. He grabbed Starfire's hands and took her with him, looking back on the man she smiled weakly, raising a hand in a small farewell. He nodded in return and then turned and walked away, disappearing into a crowd as if he'd never been there.

**Happy Birthday D-I-WaRrIa **

When Robin finally let go of Starfire's wrist she whirled on him, confused anger written across her face, as if with a marker pen.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded stomping her foot gently to emphasize her anger. Robin carried on looking at records, as if ignoring her, Starfire's eyes narrowed. "Robin!"

"Look Star, you wouldn't understand." He answered, still not facing her, ticking off the Tamaranian even more than before.

"Then I wish for you to make me understand!" Starfire fired, clenching her fists, her eyes almost glowing with anger, she hated those words.

_You won't understand. _They were repeated all the time, constantly. Something she wished to know, something she though would need to know to get anywhere on this planet and she was told she wouldn't understand. She was not stupid or dull, she was actually quite clever, but on earth she needed to be told things before she could show that. They all seemed convinced she was just the confused little alien, when she was actually a seventeen year old from a warrior race. What possibly made them think she would not understand?

"Just forget it Starfire." Robin said finally turning to her, his face was pulled into a frustrated look, as if he was dealing with a persistent child. Starfire, so angry she could have beaten an army of foes simply turned away from him and stormed off, leaving him in his own bad mood with no one to take it out on. Starfire walked until she got to the T-Car, not wanting to disturb her other friends she'd thought she'd wait for them there, they couldn't be that long browsing, she only hoped Robin didn't come after her. She did not want to face him right now. Leaning against the T-car she studied the scene around her, different people walked past her, children, adults, the elderly and many teenagers. But it seemed the confusing planet of earth hadn't had enough of her as she noticed two men eyeing her from across the street, averting her gaze she focused on the shops around her, studying the various items for sale. But in the corner of her eyes she could still see the men looking at her, she didn't know the looks in their eyes, but they made her feel uneasy and even a little afraid, even though she knew neither of them could hurt her. Finally they seemed to make a decision and approach her, the one in front was obviously the ring leader for he sauntered towards the, the other following behind.

"Hey" The first drawled, his companion laughing stupidly, Starfire raised an eyebrow with a worried expression, these two didn't seem the brightest people, and she lived with Beastboy.

"Hello…" She replied awkwardly, then turning to examine the street again, quietly hoping they'd leave.

"So what's a piece of ass like you doing alone?" He asked with a smirk on his lips, his eyes slipping to examine her body which was leant on the T-car. Blushing she stood up properly, not understanding his words.

"Excuse me?"

"Is there a problem here?" Boomed a familiar voice from behind the two; Starfire's eyes lit up at the sight of Cyborg, his arms crossed. A brotherly look for Starfire turned into a glare for the two strangers. Raven and Beastboy flanking him, Raven looking her usual menacing self, Beastboy's fang bit into his top lip, making him look unnaturally serious. I guess this was her Calvary and it made her smile gratefully. The two men on the other hand looked as though they might have an accident at the site of Cyborg in all his mass and strength.

"I hope you're not trying to do what I think you're doing?" Raven added in her droning voice, even though there was a dangerous tone to it, her eyes boring into the leader's quickly paling face.

"Uh…no nothing's going on here…just…uh…" He spluttered, his friend hiding behind him.

"Hm…good vocabulary" Raven remarked sarcastically, Beastboy giggled at this, Cyborg smirked in victory.

"Wanna get going boys?" Cyborg suggested to the two brain challenged fools. They both nodded dumbly and set off in the opposite direction as fast as their stick legs could carry them. Cyborg then stepped forward and opened the door for Starfire who beamed as she got in, Beastboy stumbling in after her, Raven taking the front as usual, getting out a book as though nothing had happened. Definitely the Calvary

**Happy Birthday D-I-WaRrIa **

They'd met Robin back at the tower, he took his bike as usual, the others were very skillful on not mentioning on what happened back at the car, it seemed they'd caught on to Robin's bad mood as soon as they'd seen him. As the for the bad mood, it was going at full speed, when Robin had arrived at the tower he'd stormed off to his room and locked the door behind him, no one felt like taming that problem, not even Starfire. For a while Starfire watched Cyborg and Beastboy on the Game Station, after an hour of 'you cheated' and 'no way grass-stain' Starfire decided to seek new company, as if you could blame her. On her travels she past Robin's room, she heard mutterings coming from inside, feeling the need to let him cool down she decided to venture and see Raven, she'd gone straight to her room after they'd returned, a new book under her arm as she went. Timidly knocking on the door she waited patiently for the sorceress to answer.

"Yes" Came the droning voice of Raven, a single slit for her eye in the door. Starfire smiled, unsure of herself.

"I wish…for your company, if I can be permitted." Starfire said, a small smile pulling at her lips. Raven blinked and her door opened fully, letting Starfire inside, once inside it snapped shut, closing the two in darkness.

"I'm guessing this is either an advice thing or a Robin problem." Raven said seating herself in lotus position on her bed, Raven gestured the spot next to her and Starfire gathered her legs under her and perched on the end, a small blush creeping to her cheeks, was she that predictable?

"It is a little of both…I am sorry to ask you but you are the only one I would think of asking something like this." Starfire said, her blush deepening. Raven let a little blush creep onto her own cheeks, Raven wasn't just to people needing her for advice.

"Spill it Starfire…" Raven said floating to face Starfire fully, before landing on the bed again. Starfire thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to phrase her question, it was like no other she'd asked before.

"I need to know…well the question ties with Robin and…" She trailed off blushing madly. Raven rolled her eyes and waited for Starfire to pull herself together. With a deep breath Starfire continued. "I wish to know…about…what human's call…" She paused, searching for the right word, but for Raven it was just dragging out the suspense.

"I wish to know about the earth feeling of lust."

Now that, Raven wasn't expecting, she wasn't expecting it so much that far off in the ops room, mysteriously Beastboy's tofu that was sitting innocently on the counter exploded into nothingness…mysteriously…

"Uh…lust huh…" Raven said her voice unusually tight. "Lust…that's an emotion I rarely talk to…"

"Sorry? Talk to?"

"Oh never mind…right, lust. It's the emotion that a person feels when…attracted to another person." Raven said her words slowly, choosing each one carefully, as to not confuse Starfire, but it didn't work.

"Attracted in what way?" Starfire asked innocently, her eyes wide. Raven cringed, she didn't talk about this stuff, she usually locked it away and made sure she never talked to it unless she needed to either shut her up or ask for stupid advice she would wish she never needed. But sadly she was a teenager, and all teenagers had questions and regrettably needed answering to. Teen hearts beating faster and all that jazz…

"Well" Raven began thinking of an answer. "People can be attracted to each other physically…yes…that's it. You can have feelings for someone totally for physical reasons, and that's lust, when you want someone because for their body." Starfire nodded, frowning slightly in a confused manner.

"So…the males of this planet feel lust...?" Starfire said almost to herself.

"Too much in my opinion" Raven mumbled, "Why the questions Starfire?" Starfire blushed further.

"I was wondering if…it had anything to do with the looks I was receiving, in our visit to the mall of shopping." Starfire explained rubbing her arms from the stiff coldness of Raven's dark room. Raven nodded.

"Yeah probably…you don't notice it Starfire but you attract a lot of that attention." Raven said, sighing a little, almost out of jealously.

"But…why does it anger Robin so much? It does not bother our other friends." Starfire pressed further, hoping to put her mind at ease as last. Raven suppressed a groan, she didn't want to be the one who explained this to her, it should be Robin, well she couldn't of cared who told her, but she just didn't want it to be her.

"I'm not sure I should be the on to tell you…" Raven began, biting her lip nervously.

"Please Raven…I have been wishing to know for along time now." Starfire asked, inching towards Raven, her large eyes filled with hope. Raven inwardly sighed.

"Fine…" She paused. "The thing is when you're attracted to someone, you don't want other people looking at them, you get jealous, it's quite normal for teenagers, or any age for that matter."

"So…Robin is…jealous?"

Raven nodded

"And he is attracted…" Her voice turned almost into a squeak, "to me?" Raven nodded again growing pretty tiresome of this, all she hoped for now was that nothing bad would come of this, or Robin would skin her alive.

After a moment of awkward silence Raven grew irritable. "If you don't mind Star, I have some reading and-"

"Of course Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, flying from her seat and walking backwards towards the door, a furious blush on her cheeks. "I shall not bother you anymore, thank you for your help."

And she was gone.

**Happy Birthday D-I-WaRrIa**

Starfire paused once she was outside Raven's room, her back against the cool metal, there seemed to be a permanent blush stuck on her cheeks. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. Robin was…attracted to her, though it didn't seem possible, her eyes widened a little further. Her hands were absentmindedly twitching at her chest, her legs seemed to give and she slid to the floor, her knees to her chest. This was all so wrong, Robin couldn't be attracted to her, she would've…she should've known. She was tempted to hit her head against the hard wall in frustration. She used to like Robin so damn much, so much it hurt her sometimes, but she always evaded her, always changed the subject…always moved away from her, putting up blocks. So she'd lived with it, and slowly her feelings faded, there weren't feelings of lust when she loved him, there was just a feeling in her heart that felt so right. Then, just as she'd lost all of those feelings, then he decided to gain them! Had they swapped or something? She was so confused. And the saddest thing was…she didn't think she'd be able to get them back.

She blinked and slowly realized, she needed to hear it from him, she needed to hear the words from his own lips, the expression of love in his face, in his movements. She needed to hear it so. Maybe it could bring something back to her, maybe it could work out. At this her heart gave an uncomfortable lurch. Didn't she want that? No.

_Past the point of no return…no going back now…_

She slowly climbed to her feet, running a shaking hand through her silky hair. She had to do this, for herself, for him so he could move on just like she'd had. Hopefully…he wouldn't get angry.

**Happy Birthday D-I-WaRrIa**

Starfire paused at the doorway to the gym; the only noises in the vast room were Robin's pants of angry breath, the thump of fists on material, and of course, the swing of the sandbag. Her eyes took in his back, her chest tight with regret. She took a deep breath as she clung to the door frame; it was almost her only support, her legs trembling. She wasn't the bad guy; she was a good person, who had to do this for them to both move on, she just hoped he'd see it like that as well.

"Robin?" She called out to him timidly. The bag gave another great swing before Robin threw out a hand to catch it; she turned, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Hey Star" He said through pants. Starfire cringed; even now he was thinking of her, were there feelings were flying around his chest, thoughts running through his head? It almost scared her. "What can I do for you?"

Starfire bit her lip nervously; leaving the skin crack she released it and looked up at Robin with her large eyes. "I have to talk you…it is a matter of utter importance." He stepped away from the punching bag, grabbing a towel and wiping his sweating brow as he went, gesturing to the sparing matt Starfire cautiously sat down, he collapsed beside her, throwing his towel over a set of weights behind him. She gave him a nervous smile; he gave a reassuring in return as if beckoning her on.

"Go ahead" He said, his face was so casual, he didn't have any idea on what she was about to tell him.

"Right…" She paused, planning her next sentence, "I have been talking to friend Raven, she answered some questions that I did not think you would be…comfortable with. But something she said has disturbed me, and I need to discuss the matter with you." Starfire said this with an almost business like tone. Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well we're _discussing, _so shoot."

"I need you to answer this question with honesty and sincerity. And I am afraid of the reaction it shall conjure from you." Starfire bit her as Robin looked at her, with a sense of curiosity and confusion in his features. "Friend Raven has told me that you are…attracted…to me." Robin's face was one of complete astonishment, as though something he'd thought he'd hidden so well and completely had just blown sky high and had rocketed down to hit him on the head. He opened his mouth to speak but Starfire, out of total nerves interrupted him rambling blindly.

"The reason was just that you act so strangely when ever a male out of the titan's talked to me and it was troubling me deeply because I did not understand the earth feelings of male jealously and what it was lead them to do and I simply had to know the truth because Raven does not lie and if she does not lie then it means that you really are attracted to me and that I must come here and tell you that…" She faltered. Robin's face was still blank with astonishment, but something told her that he wanted her to continue.

"That I…"

He still stared

"Well…the feelings I am trying to get across are…"

He still stared, eagerness in his face that was incomparable. She took a deep breath, forcing the words to tumble from her lips.

"I _do not_ feel the same…and I am sorry that I had to say those words." She lowered her head in guilt and regret that those feelings had been dragged out of her heart in the first place, she only hoped the same would happen for him, so the reaction she got from him was not the one she had hoped for…

"No" He said, his voice sounded almost hollow. She blinked.

"Sorry?"

"This, it's not, this isn't what's meant to happen." He said, his facial expressions spelling out utter confusion.

"Robin I am truly sorry…but I cannot change what is in my heart." Starfire tried again, her eyes welling up as she saw Robin so confused and venerable.

"NO!" He shouted, making her flinch in surprise, she couldn't handle him when he was angry; he scared her when he was like this.

"Robin please, listen to me-"

"NO! You, you were meant to be with me." He climbed to his feet, pacing, she got up also, her body was etching to get out of there and let him cool down alone. Her hands shook as he paced back and forth, seemingly muttering angrily.

"I kept them away so we could be together…"

You weren't supposed to _not_ love me…we were meant to be together!"

Starfire was completely astounded, she was angry, he'd treated her as a possession, not sharing her with anyone because he wanted her all to himself, he made her feel manipulated and foolish. Yet she felt so much pity for him, he was there pacing muttering to himself, or to her. She hugged herself, to afraid to say a word, she wanted to leave him alone, but was afraid he'd follow and carry on, slowly she started to fear him like nothing before.

_The point of no return…_

Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed her arm, her eyes snapped to his mask as he was there in her face, just breathing. And she'd never been more afraid of anything before. His hair was more ruffled than usual, from running his fingers through it in his mutterings. Her bottom lip threatened to wobble, tears filling up her eyes.

"Let…go of me." She choked out, trying not to cry in front of him.

"Why can't you love me? I've done everything for _you!_" He snarled in her face, her first tear rolled down her tanned cheek.

"You're hurting me…" She whispered, seeing his scene before.

"What didn't I do?"

"Robin…"

"Tell me! I'll change, I've done it before."

"Please…" She whispered, more tears rolling down her cheeks, some dripping onto his gloves.

"**You are mine Starfire."**

Suddenly he was on top of her, she fell back in shock, landing hard on the matt, her head hitting the surface painfully, suddenly his lips crushed down on hers, she struggled beneath him, but shock, anger and fear clouded her mind, stopping her from calling on her strength. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she felt herself cringe uncomfortably, she tried to push him off of her, but her arms were clamped to the floor. Suddenly one of his hands ran across her leg, and as though someone had switched on a light her eyes lit up and blasted him across the gym. He landed in a groaning heap upon the ground, she scrambled up, backing up against the wall, tears were having free reign over her eyes, sobs racking her figure, and she was shaking in a mix of anger and fear because of him. She clenched her teeth and her hands balled into fists.

"How dare you!" She said her voice halfway between a sob and a snarl. "I do not belong to anyone! Especially not to you" She shook her head, trying to stop her tears, she was light headed and angry, her hands clenched against her head. "You were my best friend." She got out between angry cries. He sat up rubbing his head, his masked eyes trained on her.

"I…I shared everything with **you **and all the time…you were treating me like…like some object!" She drew in a shuddering breath, her eyes were blurred and her voice hoarse. She was so angry with him…and herself. He'd broken everything, their trust, their team, their friendship. She couldn't even bring herself to look at his face; she kept her eyes trained on the floor, tears falling mercilessly. She gave an angry cry that somehow turned into a shameless sob. Slowly she brought her head up, she locked eyes with him, his expression filled with anger, he didn't care, and she was still some possession to him. She ground her teeth together again, furiously wiping away her tears.

"I hate you…"

And she was gone.

_We've past the point of no return…no going back now…_

**Happy birthday D-I-WaRrIa**

Her sky was falling, correction, it had already fallen, her very foundation had been destroyed and without the foundation how could anything else rebuild? Robin had been her one foundation, the first thing she'd interacted with when she first arrived on earth; she thought they'd be friends forever, but it seems he'd cut short. She felt…numb. It was the only way she could describe it at that moment in time. It hadn't really settled into her head yet, it hadn't registered that he'd lied and manipulated her, it hadn't yet sunk in that he'd kept her in the dark, threatening any that tried to show her their feelings. She tried to imagine the happiness she might've missed thanks to him. She stormed blinded through Titan's tower; the only thing she knew was that she was heading upstairs. Her tears seemed to form a curtain, blocking her sight; she stumbled up the stairs and along a corridor.

What do you do when your sky has fallen on top of you? Do you try and hold it up with your bare hands, scream and cry in the pain it's inflicting on your tired arms, do you hold it up to get back at those who hurt you, no matter how hard you try to plaster that flawless smile on your face it can't mask the pain in your body knowing that your alone in holding up your world. Or do you let it collapse all together? Do you just let it fall on top of you and curl up into a ball and cry your heart away until you're like a corpse just laying there day after day, not interacting with anything, just trapped under the wreckage of your life...? .What.do.you.do. Why did it seem that either way…she would be in pain?

So blinded by her own tear was she that she didn't notice the large form of Cyborg looming before her, with her head down she had no way of seeing him. He was preoccupied with a conversation he was having with his arm. They collided and in her surprise she tumbled to the floor, landing on her behind. Ignoring the pain she tried to get back up, Cyborg jumped into big brother mode and started fussing over her, dragging her to her head. Only then did he notice her streaming tears and red shot eyes.

"Star…what happened?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her face. She shook her head, not able to summon any words. He hooked her chin in a friendly gesture and brought her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I…" She forced her first word, but she was so light headed in pain that she couldn't think of anything else. "I require time alone." She settled for saying before dodging behind Cyborg and walking away, leaving a trail of tears in her wake. Cyborg stood there looking lost. He didn't want to leave her alone, something in his stomach told him he shouldn't, but for some turn of fate…he carried on his way down the hall.

Starfire on the other hand stumbled up the last of the stairs leading up to the roof, she ran to the edge and fell shamelessly, she didn't care that she'd fallen; she was ashamed she was crying over him. She was crying tears of anger, they were burning her eyes, they were even burning her skin as they made their slow trail down her flushed cheeks. She lashed out, her fist hitting the hard concrete, her alien strength cracking it slightly. Small angry cries erupted from her throat, slowly, every slightly they turned to sobs. She slowly brought her eyes to face the setting sun; she thought she must've looked a mess. Looking into the horizon it looked so peaceful, would anyone hurt her out there? Probably not, she wanted to fly into her own sunset and have a happily ever after she'd read in the earth books. But as Raven had explained, such things are not real, it had hurt her to find out, but she knew, especially now, that as always Raven was right.

But would it hurt to try?

Knowing she probably couldn't do any worse right now, not wanting to face Robin ever again she climbed onto shaky feet, bringing herself to the edge of the roof, her toes over the edge. She took a deep breath and thought of happier times. Her friends laughing together, spending time together playing the games of cards, her and Robin in better times where they'd sit on the roof, the feeling of flight itself helped her lift herself into the sky, leaving titan's tower beneath. Setting off into the setting sun…she prayed to X'hal she'd find something better.

**Happy birthday D-I-WaRrIa **

Also looking out into the setting sun was someone who we have already met. He wasn't wearing a mask the first time we met him. We met him in the poster section of a music store conversing with a certain titan and almost fighting with another. But at this moment in time our new friend wasn't talking about his favourite band with a smile on his face. No. Right now he was clothed all in black, the strong material clinging to his muscular build. His thick brown hair hidden away, a long black ripped cape blew around his shoulders, his sparkling brown eyes shielded from the world by that famous mask. A solitary skull head gleamed in the dimmed light, a large red X going across the top. The friendly stranger had been replaced by the one and only Red X.

The infamous Red X, an amazing thief with quite a following as a rouge. Not quite a hero, not quite a villain. He was a scale to be tipped in either favor; it all depended on his mood and something that was strange for a thief, his morals. Standing on the roof of a shopping complex he watched the sunset, he's originally been looking out for the last employee to leave so he could move in. He needed a few things for his home and the bay side shopping complex seemed the best place. He knew it was petty crime for someone such as himself but he hated handing money to people, he rathered to take things. But there was a part of X, let's call it his arrogant side, that wanted the titan's to show up. Fighting those heroes did have its…assets. He allowed himself a smirk. Kick bird boy's sorry ass, wind up the Goth, make the green thing cry and hacking the robot was always a laugh. But of course there was his…was it a crush? He was never to sure, whenever he thought of her big bright eyes, long shapely legs, hourglass figure, smooth tanned skin and long fiery hair, you couldn't blame him for the swell of lust that could grow inside him, but that happened with a lot of villains, or so he had heard. But when he heard her voice and felt her body against his as they fought, something different would appear, an ache in his chest that felt almost like indigestion but it wasn't. It always confused him to think of the alien warrior, so a lot of the time he stole to keep himself occupied.

But what do you do when you sleep in your so called home, staring above you, your arms resting behind your head…what else could creep into his head than the girl…no the woman he admired and wanted the most. It frustrated him at times, knowing he had a soft spot for her, but he didn't know how too satisfy it, or kill the feeling altogether, he'd always cringe as something deep inside him that you couldn't kill love. So then he'd get up and steal something else, just to get rid of that moment of thought altogether. But here he was standing on the complex, gazing out onto the horizon to the west, his gaze flickered to Titan's tower and he smirked beneath his mask. The so called fortress, he'd snuck in there lots of times, even without the suit. Some fortress that place was.

But suddenly something caught his attention, it was flying through the air, but even as he watched the figure seemed to slope towards the rough waters below them. Frowning he used the mask's built in scanner to zoom in on the figure. His body hardened. It was her, and as he watched he could see her tears running down her cheeks, a look of determination in her eyes that was withering away into despair by the second. She didn't seem to notice her slow fall. Suddenly she stopped, clutching her face in her hands, her hair spilling around her, she seemed to shake violently. Then with a look of panic she started to fall hard and fast. Forgetting completely about the complex and what ever was inside he leapt from the building, his cape flying up in the wind. Hitting his belt he shimmered and disappeared, only to find himself just above the cutie. She was trying to bring back her flight; she let out a terrified scream as the water neared her. He reached out for her, she turned in the air, and spotting him she let out a larger scream. Ignoring this he reached out and brought her to his chest, so shocked by his sudden appearance now she hung limp in his arms, her fearful eyes staring up at his mask, another tear fell from her eyes and he fought the urge to wipe it away.

Even as they fell he was captivated by her face, her hair billowed around them in the fast air, but he'd seemed to forgotten they were falling now, he just stared into her eyes, she stared back, her eyes softening just a little, yet her bottom lip wobbled slightly. Then his attention went back to the oncoming ocean below them. Cursing under his breath, wishing the moment wouldn't end he tried to hit his belt, but it simply sparked and spluttered at him. As if she knew something were wrong she tried to fly once more, only to fail miserably.

"HOLY SHI!" He yelled out before they hit the water with a huge splash, unluckily for her she was beneath him, so the shock of the water hit the wind right out of her, rendering her unconscious. Knowing they'd both drown if he didn't do something he wrapped an arm around her waist as the water rushed around them, bubbles tickling her exposed skin. He then bashed the belt, but beneath water it didn't work as well. He tried to drag her body to the surface, but found himself to tired, his eyes blurred; his muscles ached as his lunged burned in the need of air. He repeatedly bashed the belt beneath the water and then with a hopeful turn of fate the two disappeared leaving the bubbles alone to float to the surface.

**Happy birthday D-I-WaRrIa**

The first thing she felt as she came to was the drop of water that fell from above her, it slid down her face and trailed down her neck until she couldn't feel it anymore. The cold of the water her made her flinch and slowly open her eyes. She saw stone around her; she was in some kind of cavern. Only someone or something had smoothed the rock so it looked almost like marble. The walls rose up high and curved, it reminded Starfire of a human cathedral. She looked at herself and saw a white mattress beneath her body; it was soft and cushioned her body fine. She noticed the thick white duvet lying over her. Removing it she took a larger look around. There was only a little furniture around, what looked like a makeshift kitchen was in one corner. Over the other side there was a large curtain which probably led somewhere else. But what interested her the most was that near her was a large pool of clear water; she could see to the bottom, it had been cleared out of all stones, only large boulders remained. It led off into the darkness like a lake. It was beautiful, the lamps, burn electric, some candles illuminated the scene. It took her breath away. Slowly climbing to her feet she realized her boots were missing. Spotting them she moved on to explore the cavern, it was strange but she couldn't remember why she was here. Her mind had gone blank with the simplicity yet beauty of the place. Ruining her peace, something reminded her.

"I was never fond of human comforts" The voice ran out clear in the room, causing her to spin around in alarm. And then everything came rushing back to her painfully. And instantly she felt the heavy weight drop inside her, aching so badly it brought tears to her eyes once more. _No…_

Red X stood in front of her, yet he had a peaceful aura around him, she knew that even without the mask he'd have a neutral, even slightly happy look. He wasn't angry…or possessive…or fearful. Not right now at least. Was this what Robin had driven her to? Was she to be petrified of men taking advantage of her and keeping her from the world. Something inside her said yes yet her mind and body screamed no in return. She took a step back, her eyes huge, she wanted to scream and run, yet her body wouldn't budge. She was calmed by his presence. It let her breath freely. Yet she knew he was a criminal.

"Please…" He said softly, holding out his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't run." He must've turned off the voice scrambler; because that wasn't the voice she was used to. He usually sounded arrogant and rough, but now his voice was friendly and lighthearted, it was strange.

"Where am I?" Starfire asked quietly, her voice still a little hoarse.

"You're in my…I won't say lair. It's my home." He answered looking around himself, as if pleased with his work and proud of it.

"But it is a-"

"I know. A cave, but what do you expect, the authorities looking for me everywhere. I couldn't hide in an apartment. I feel safe here. Plus like a said, I was never fond of human comforts."

"Oh…" She replied, a certain sadness evident in her voice. Red X frowned beneath the mask.

"So what happened?" He asked. Starfire blinked, her hands fumbling together.

"Nothing has happened…" She answered a little too quickly, her eyes filled with worry and shame. Red X raised an eyebrow beneath the mask.

"Come on cutie, you can tell me." He said taking a step towards, so she took one back in retaliation.

"Do…do not call me that." She said, trying to call back her strength. "You are a criminal…it does not matter if you have saved me."

"Well technically it's the second time I saved you." Red X added placing a gloved hand on his hip.

"Excuse me?"

He gave a patronizing sigh. "The first time I met you cutie, when the Chang guy tried to shoot you with his stupid gun, no matter what bird boy says I was the one who stopped it. He just took the glory as always." X knew he'd hit home there because Starfire flinched at the sound of his name and tears welled up in her beautiful emerald eyes. She didn't reply but instead turned away slightly, as if avoiding his gaze. He changed his plan of attack, changing his attitude along with it. He took a few steps towards her and this time she ignored him. Placing a gloved hand on her shoulders he turned her to face him.

"How about he establish some trust first huh?" He asked gently as a tear made its mournful journey down her face. "I take my mask off and you open up. How does that sound?" After a few moments she reluctantly nodded, giving a small hick-up. Red let go of her shoulder and reached up to the sides of his mask, pulling slightly the mask came free and his ruffled hair falling into his bright brown eyes as he did. Shaking it free of the costume he threw the mask onto his bed. She looked up and her eyes slowly grew with recognition.

"You…" She whispered. He nodded smiling gently.

"Yeah, let me tell you it was nice to talk to you out of a fight for once." Without her realizing it a hint of a smile appeared on her features. Her lips didn't move but her eyes brightened, giving her a healthier glow. He paused a moment. "My name's Xavier. The X and Xavier thing is just a fortunate coincidence I assure you." This brought another small smile onto her features, sneaking onto her lips this time.

"It fits you." She whispered, blushing, slightly unsure of herself, noticing the closeness between them.

"Thanks" He answered smiling, but he then brought his face back into a serious expression. "So what happened, I bet my belt it had something to do with bird boy."

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry…_

_To that moment where speech disappears_

_Into silence, silence…_

Starfire didn't answer; an awkward silence deafened them as Starfire turned away from X slightly, her eyes slowly closing painfully. Red X patted himself on the back for hitting the problem first time, yet he felt a crushing guilt seeing the beautiful girl's pain and sadness. Sighing inwardly he walked in front of her, bending down so his face was near hers. Her breathing was hard and slow, as if she didn't want to breath, as if something was clogging her throat, making every breath awkward and painful. Her hands fumbled with each other in a nervous gesture.

"What did he do Starfire?" X asked gently. Starfire's eyes snapped open at the use of his name; it seemed to roll off his tongue exotically. Maybe the Red X was foreign, like her.

"I…well he…" Starfire tried to bring words to her lips but each died there and then. Taking her hand X led her over to the white mattress and sat beside her, keeping a respectful distant, taking a minute to calm her stormy soul before she continued. "He lied to me."

Red X raised an eyebrow, honestly he'd expected more, well he'd hoped for more. "About what?"

"He'd been…keeping me from the world. For himself and tonight when I told him that I did not have feelings for him-" Now that surprised and delighted X, "He…" She paused to bite her lip, to suppress more tears, "He hurt me."

"What." X growled despite himself, "He hurt you, that bastard!" He calmed himself, seeing the timid girl's fear of him return. "What do you mean keep you from the world?" He asked, trying to cover up his out burst.

"Well I did not know about the…the darker side of earth." She paused, blushing slightly. "I did not know anything about lust or physical attraction, and it was because he kept men away from me." An edge of anger entered her voice, her eyes hardening slightly, "And for that I cannot forgive him or go back to him."

Red X smirked slightly, he couldn't help his character. "You want to learn about that?" He asked sounding more like his old self. What, he was a man…

She blushed almost as red as her hair, "Yes." She said quietly.

Red X grinned, liking his subject more by the second. "You…Starfire, want to know how to…" He grinned. "Pleasure a man?" She nodded, rolling her eyes a little. "Hm…so how do you plan on learning?" X asked casually leaning back a little. Starfire frowned slightly.

"I do not know. I shall have to find a new place for myself and see if any earth male appeals to me…" She said thinking aloud, a small knowing smile on her face. Red X frowned at this.

"Well, you could always stay here…" He suggested shrugging melodramatically.

"But then where would I learn what I need to know?" She asked blushing more furiously. X grinned more than ever.

"Well, I guess I could…" He trailed off. He then turned Starfire to face him. "So…you want to learn how to…as you put it please a man." He said, looking slightly uneasy. She nodded unsurely. "Well cutie there's only one thing I can do…"

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"Give you a lesson…" He scooted nearer to her, her face flushed as she fumbled with words, she was so afraid, maybe all this was a bad idea…

"How do you propose that?" She asked stupidly. X grinned devilishly at her.

"Hm…" He pondered obviously, crossing his arms, Starfire frowning at him slightly. Suddenly he turned to her as if an amazing idea flew to him. "I've got it!" He said happily.

"What is your idea?" She asked tucking a strand of ruby hair behind her ears and smiling slightly, butterflies fluttered around her stomach in anticipation, she was finally going to learn about earth's more mature side.

"Well…" She leaned forward slightly, wishing to know, her eyes wide and curious, her lips in a small pout. Knowing he'd enjoy this pretended to beckon her forward slightly, obeying she did so. "Okay…ready?" She nodded in response.

Then in a turn of events he captured her lips softly with his own, shocked at the gesture Starfire found herself melting into him, he placed a hand on her hip, pulling her towards him slightly, his other hand then led one of her hands up to his neck, seeing the idea she locked her fingers together and they came together, suppressing the urge to grin against her lips he moved forward, placing both hands at her hips, running his thumbs in small circles there. Running his tongue against her bottom lip, she jolted slightly, surprised once more, but it seemed this would be happening a lot tonight. Opening her mouth she granted him access, his tongue caressed her own, sometimes running across her bottom lip, tickling her skin. She trusted her instincts and deepened the kiss, using her own tongue to caress his. Smiling against her, he regretfully pulled away.

"And that's lesson one." He said with a playful grin on his face. Her face was completely flushed now, if she'd closed her eyes she'd probably fade into her hair completely.

"Is it?" She whispered shyly.

_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why…_

"Want to learn more?" He asked, that devilish grin never leaving his features, his eyes almost glowed. She'd seen the lust before, but there was something in there that somehow told her that he cared for her; that he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her. Giving a smile of her own she nodded in return.

Pulling her to him again their lips gently pressed together, Starfire submitted a wistful sigh that made X feel all the more enthusiastic about their situation. Running his hand up her side, he ran it up and down; trailing her smooth tanned skin she moved her hands to his hair and ran her fingers through in answer. X the gently nipped at her lip before moving back to caressing her lips lovingly. She was tempted to take it even further; sadly he never was very good at control. He moved his hands softly and slowly towards her covered chest and slowly ran his hands over them, making her gasp slightly, cupping one he rubbed his thumb along it making her fidget again. Running his other hand up and down her side she felt her breath quicken as he kissed him harder, surprisingly she own teeth bit down on his lips. Chuckling softly he moved up her head to tenderly kiss her neck, nipping now and then, she let out a deep breath, her hands still roaming his hair and neck. He grinned into her neck before biting down again.

She took a sharp intake of breath. "X…please…I…I…I need to…think…" She bit out as he moved her lightly onto his lap as he started to kiss upwards towards her ear, one hand moved up to cushion her head, moving it gently to one side so he could whisper into the other.

"Another lesson Starfire," He began before kissing her skin again. "Don't think…" He whispered, his hot breath in her ear, she bit her lip. "No don't think…"

"Feel…" His hands then moved her head so he could kiss her full on the lips. She felt as though she could've melted there and then, her body shaking in anxiety and strangely enough…wanting. She wanted this. Kissing him back just as hard she felt her instincts kick in, she did want this. This was her own lust; she needed to experience these things. She wanted to learn.

_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, _

_Defenseless and silent – _

_And now I am here with you:_

She moved her hands from his neck and hair to feel his hard chest, rubbing it slightly she smiled into him, running her own tongue along his bottom lip, he answered by gently gripping her breast.

_No second thoughts, _

_I've decided, decided..._

Finally controlling his primitive male instincts, you know the ones, the ones that revolved around sex, and the ones a lot of men never got rid of. She broke the kiss, his lips tingling with a pleasurable sensation. He looked deep into her eyes, one of his hands running through her hair. She looked so angelic and beautiful, he'd never seen anything like it, the curve of her full lips as she smiled, the gleam in her eyes, telling him that she needed his as much as he did, how her arms held onto him, like she needed him badly, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. It comforted him knowing she needed him as much as he needed her. No words were needed anymore. Pulling towards him he captured her in his arms and turned them to lie on his bed. She raised her arms to roam his chest, feeling every curve and crevice, their lips massaged each other, their tongues having full dominion, his knees were either side of her hips, one hand under her back the other rubbing her chin tenderly with a gloved finger. The hand beneath her back gently stroked the skin, causing her to smile against him. Tonight it was about her, he wanted her no he needed _her_ to know _she_ was wanted, that she was loved, that she was lusted. But he wouldn't possess her, he owned many things, but she had to be free, if she wanted him then he'd be just as happy. But there had to be a choice. He broke their kiss, she breathed heavily against him, and he tapped his forehead against her in a gentle gesture.

"Are you okay?" He whispered tenderly, she gave him a gentle smile, and nodded; in a single movement she brushed her lips against his.

"I…" She blushed. "I wish to learn more."

_Past the point of no return _

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

He pulled her into another passionate kiss, his hands ran down her outline, almost drinking her into him, her body was against his, a hand was stroking his cheek, the other in his thick hair. He then raised a hand to her breast running his thumb over the tip through her top, he felt the nipple erect beneath his thumb, running his thumb around it she let out a sharp breath, releasing her for a moment he pulled the top half of his uniform off of him and threw it to the side near the large pool, he could hear the faint sounds of rain from outside, but for them it was like hearing something out of their small world where they were wrapped in each other. Her hands rest on his bare chest, massaging it lightly. She let her instincts take her completely; they seemed to be telling her what to do, she wanted to please him, which surprised her, something had been awoken inside her, her inner woman she suspected.

Feeling she needed to do the same for him she released him, he looked at her, questioning her silently, she released her neck armor and dropped it beside the bed, her arm bands came next, releasing more of her skin, finally she tugged her crop top over her head, revealing a simple white strapless bra. X looked deeply into her eyes, as if asking her if this was what she wanted, did she want to go this far with him. They were practically strangers…but who said strangers couldn't share love. X pulled her to him once more, heat radiated from them both as skin met skin, his chest pressed against her, their lips meeting, their tongues in a frenzied dance. His hands roamed her body, running up and down her thighs, to gently squeeze at her hips, running along her toned stomach up to her full breasts, their his hands stayed, gently running along them, tickling her skin. With a look of permission he unclasped her bra, abandoned on the floor, releasing her lips he moved down, leaving light kisses on her neck until he reached her breasts, one hands stroked gently at one while he then kissed the nipped, gently sucking at it, Starfire was surprised at herself as a small moan erupted from her lips. Chuckling gently he bit softly provoking another. He slowly felt himself rise. And she certainly felt it against her legs; looking at him questioningly he smiled, telling her to wait in his own way.

She knew what it meant; it seemed Tamaranian and human anatomy were a lot similar than she'd originally thought. She pulled him up to kiss her desperately, her tongue running along his bottom lip, her eyes were closed, she was in bliss, new feelings were washing over her, her stomach fluttered wildly, just knowing that he was above her, kissing her, loving her in the best way he knew how. She knew he was trying to show her what she could get out of life. But she felt as though he was doing everything, he was pleasuring her, but shouldn't she really pleasure him as well? She was confused, she was thinking about pleasuring Red X, if you were to say that to her yesterday she would probably shoot a starbolt at the one responsible, but right now it felt as though she wanted this as much as he did. He was showing her his love, now she was going to show him hers. Placing a finger on his lips she moved a hand to his trousers, their hips were already rocking together, nervously, her hand almost shaking she moved her hand down into his trousers, she breathed heavily, as if preparing herself. She knew it was time to become a woman. Tracing small patterns along his thigh she then reached further, feeling his boxers she slipped her hand in and with a kiss on his neck she felt him. He gave an involuntary groan as her fingers traced his weakness. She traced the outline, slightly surprised as it quivered in response.

X gave another groan as she traced his outline; he then drew her back up to him, kissing her deeply before slowly slipping down her skirt, revealing her matching white underwear. Drawing them down he ran lines on her thigh before letting his fingers reach deeper, feeling her pubic hairs he lightly tickled the skin their, causing her breathing to quicken. He then let two fingers slid along her wetness causing her to moan again. Then returning what she did for him he quickly kissed her, but on her stomach, where he was, he let his fingers slid into her, her hips thrashed at this, his other hand held her down as he slid in and out of her, she moaned, throwing her head completely back. She looked to heavenly, he looked up to her face, her eyes blissfully closed as she bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress another moan. Finally he went back up to her level, his weakness pressing against her stomach. He then pulled his trousers down along with his boxers, revealing his manhood to her.

_Past all thought of right or wrong –_

_One final question:_

_How long should we two wait, before we're one...?_

He climbed on top of her, kissing her gently as if savoring her taste. He pulled a hand through her long red roots, she sighed blissfully. "You ready?" He asked, his voice a little husky.

"Yes" She whispered beneath him, but her eyes revealed her feelings, there was anxiety there, and fear. He ran a finger along her chin gently. Pressing down on her, making sure he didn't enter her just yet.

"You'll be fine" He said before kissing her gently. "But this will hurt at first." She nodded, before he could kiss her she reached up to kiss him firmly on the lips, telling him silently to go. Her hands either side of his face, his hands either side of her, as to not crush her, his hips grinding against hers. Then finally, the suspense done with he pushed into her, she gave a small scream against him, he drew back out and she shivered, releasing her lips he looked at her, tears had welled up in her eyes but she didn't look particularly in pain. "You okay?" She nodded breathlessly. Taking it as his queue he entered her once more, drawing another gasp out of her, he stayed inside her this time, grinning at her for a moment before drawing out and then in again, she moaned against him, he moved faster against her, her hands moved to his back, her nails digging in as he went faster against her, their hips knocking together.

"X…" She ground out through clenched teeth before a moan erupted deep from within her.

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last, consume us...?_

He raised her head to him to kiss her deeply, even as he she moaned into his mouth as he kept going in and out of her, he felt her legs clamp around him and he knew she didn't have much left for him, finally with an almost inhuman cry she let it all out, every feeling, every emotion, every ounce of energy came out of her. Finally he pulled out of her, she shivered as she breathed heavily, her gasps for air desperate and fast, slowly her eyes fluttered closed, her body curled so her head was on X's chest, his hand raised up to stroke her hair gently, he thought she'd fallen asleep, he felt her soft breaths against his chest as he pulled the covers around them, he listened to the mixture of the distant rain to the sounds of their breathing. She listened to the beating of his heart, finding nothing more soothing for her. Running his hand through her hair she opened her eyes slowly.

"Was I…? I mean did I…I enjoyed it but did you…? I mean I know it wasn't your first but…?" She trailed off nervously, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. X smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"You were amazing" He whispered into her hair, taking in her scent, holding it there as if afraid he might not ever have it with him again. She smiled, her fingers making small circles in his chest.

"X…" She whispered as her eyes slowly closed.

"Yeah cutie?" He answered as he closed his own eyes.

"I do not think I shall be needing to please anyone else but you…" She whispered before finally falling into a blissful sleep.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold - the bridge is crossed,_

_So stand and watch it burn..._

He watched her sleep for a moment, smiling to himself before fully closing his eyes.

"Neither do I…" He yawned. "Neither do I…"

_We've past the point of no return…_

**Happy birthday D-I-WaRrIa**

_**Ta Da! The longest thing I've ever written, and one of the best (save the lemon…I'm not happy with the lemon). But now for the reason we're here!**_

**_All together now! sings_**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR D-I-WaRrIa!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**_

_**throws confetti and hands Lari a big cake and a Red X inflatable **_

_**I hope you enjoyed my one-shot!**_

_**GO RED X!**_

_**X**_


End file.
